Valentines Day
by cosartmic
Summary: Honeydew misses Granny. But, with the help of Fumblemore, will the dwarf get the Valentines Day he was wishing for? Contains Xephmadia and HoneyBacon.
1. Chapter 1

**Valentines Day – Part one**

**By: MusicPnFFreak/ObsessedWithPhinBella**/b

b**A/N: Hello, lovelies! I know it's not exactly Valentines Day yet, but I got inspired by Yogscast's Valentine Animation and wanted to make this.**

**Here's the video: watch?v=JX_b8X3mTdI**

**This fic involves Xephmadia and HoneyBacon~ LETSAGO!**

As he held the wood frame in his hands, the dwarf let out a long sigh, trying his best to not let his tears fall. Of course, it just had to be Valentines Day. He hadn't imagined it being alone on the sides while the others danced happily with each other in their arms. He had imagined it… with her. Oh, how he longed to hold her again in his arms. To touch her, to smell her scent of cakes and bacon… Now he knew how Peculiar felt.

Slowly, the dwarf tore his eyes from the photograph of her, looking in envy at Xephos, who twirled Lomadia around, a gentle smile on his face as he stared into her eyes lovingly. How he hated to see them happy. Didn't they know he was suffering inside as they smiled foolishly over each other? He moved his eyes from them to InTheLittleWood and his girlfriend. They didn't bother him much, considering they had only been going out for a couple months then. But still, it wasn't fair… He didn't even smile as the sapling lover spun the girl, ending up loosing his grip and making her spin away.

Just then, the dwarf felt a frail hand on his arm. Thankful for a distraction, he turned to look into the face of the old, fairly wise, Fumblemore. Slight concern shown in the old mans violet eyes and he knew what was coming.

"Honeydew? Why aren't you out there dancing? You usually love celebrations like this." The wizard exclaimed, pointing to the giant 'dance floor' that stretched out longer then necessary.

Instead of replying, Honeydew only shook his head, blinking back tears. Couldn't Fumblemore and everyone else just leave him alone? The old wizard only sighed, and then looked at what was in the dwarf's large hands. The man frowned, shaking his head.

"Ah. I see. You're alone, yes?"

Honeydew bit his lip, nodding. He didn't like to admit it. Sometimes, he would imagine she was still with him. He would do anything to get her back. Damn Israphel for taking her away!

Fumblemore thought for a moment before patting the dwarf's arm and muttering "Come with me, then." Not having much else to do, and wishing more then anything to get away from other happy couples, Honeydew got up and followed the wizard out. He watched Fumblemore fly to the other side of the river, turning back to see if the dwarf followed. Not being able to fly, Honeydew would have to jump. Making sure the photo wouldn't be harmed; he let the wind hit him square on the face as he plummeted down, down into the lukewarm water. He scrambled quickly to the other side, where Fumblemore was waiting.

"Where's the photo?" Fumblemore asked as he watched the dwarf get up off the sand. Silently, Honeydew handed him the picture. It was slightly wet, but that wouldn't matter. He looked from the photo, to the glum dwarf who stood before him. He could tell he was hurting.

"You loved her, eh?" The dwarf shut his eyes, nodding in response.

"Well, I'm sure I can fix this Valentine mess." The old wizard spun the photo around on his two fingers, deep in concentration. Honeydew only watched, curious of what he was doing. What did he mean by him fixing this Valentine mess? Suddenly, Fumblemore started humming to himself, the photo spun by itself now. A soft rush of wind hit Honeydew, and he glanced up at the setting sun. Funny, he didn't remember it setting that fast normally. Honeydew returned his eyes back to the wizard, who was now throwing the photo in the river. Honeydew wailed, wanting to go after the only thing he had left of her, but smoke rising from the spot of water stopped him in his tracks. What the hell was happening?! He watched in shock as the smoke rose gracefully, dancing in the vanilla skies. A glowing white corpse formed in between all this, and floated up and toward the two. Its complection coming into view, Honeydew gasped.

"Granny!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Valentines Day – Part two**

**By: MusicPnFFreak/ObsessedWithPhinBella**

**WARNING: This fic involves Xephmadia and HoneyBacon. Don't like, don't read. **

"Granny!" Honeydew shouted happily. This had been one of the only times he had talked that day. Like a reflex, the dwarf smiled as he saw her standing there. Quickly, he scrambled through the rice-grain sand to greet her with a tight embrace, to which the old woman returned. He pulled away after a few seconds, grabbing hold of one of her frail hand, turning to Fumblemore, and then nodding to him.

"Thank you. So much."

The old wizard smiled, happy to see one of the two heroes happy. "Ah, yes. Its fine, Honeydew. Just note that this old man can't do a lot. And that's why she doesn't exactly speak. Okay? Okay. Don't have too much fun you two." With that, Fumblemore quickly rose from the sand, flying back to the wooden platform above before Honeydew could even speak. Honeydew sighed. So she couldn't talk, huh? Well, at that moment, it didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that she was here, with him. The gentle grip on the dwarf's hand tightened, which made Honeydew look back to his love. She gave a gentle smile. With the effects of magic, she looked a few years younger.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Honeydew kissed her cheek.

"Boo!"

"Huh- Waah!" Lom shouted, backing up from the face of Israphel that had startled her. Behind the cardboard cut-out of the pale-face, chortle could be heard. Lomadia, who had her hand on her heart, sighed, shaking her head.

"Jesus Christ, Xeph'. Don't do that!" She scolded. Xephos just giggled, putting the cut-out onto a nearby table where all the other extra faces were placed.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. But, I'm done with the faces so…" Xeph sighed, watching his girlfriend check the guns, making sure they were lined up nicely. He came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist and burying his head into her long red locks. Even though Lomadia had dyed her hair while he was gone, he still loved the scent of her hair either way. He just preferred her the way she was.

"You should change your hair back." He suggested for the millionth time since he'd seen her, his voice muffled by her long hair. Lom sighed, rolling her eyes. She had known Xephos didn't really like her new hair, and frankly, she was now getting tired of the colour. She leaned her head against his.

"I know. I want to. I will." Lomadia said. "I shouldn't have changed it. It looked stupid."

"It did." Xephos pulled away, a smirk on his face when he noticed Lom's shocked reaction.

_"Wow!"_ Lomadia turned around, now facing the spaceman, her mouth agape. Xephos stuck out his tongue.

"No, no. You look fine no matter what you do, Lom." Xeph smiled, moving his arms away to hold her hands. "I'm sorry, that was mean of me to say. Forgive me?" Xeph' put on a fake pout, which triggered his girlfriend to smile at him, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hooray!" Xeph squeezed her hands, giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek. Lomadia looked out the window, regretting it immediately afterwards. Looks like her precious time with her boyfriend would be done… now. Lom's face fell, and Xephos noticed.

"What is it?"

"We have to open up the stands now. It's time." Lom sighed. Why did they have to get assigned to different stands at the exact same time? It was rare the two got to spend time, now that Lomadia spent more time following her dream of traveling everywhere, and Xephos saving "all of Minecraftia".

Xephos frowned, pulling away. "Oh… Damn." He bit his lip. Couldn't they EVER get time together? No, guess not. "Okay… well, I guess-" The spaceman was cut off when a soft pair of lips met his own. He closed his eyes, kissing Lomadia back. It only lasted a few seconds before Lomadia pulled away, leaving Xeph in a slight daze. With that, she turned him towards the back exit, past all the prizes, and gently pushed him.

"I'll meet you later."

"O-okay…"

Honeydew made sure that he and Granny would have the most romantic, fun night of their time together. He wasn't sure how long she was going to exist for, so he wanted to do everything fast, and if he ran into Fumblemore- ask him how long so he'd know!

The magical night included playing random games at stands in the carnival- not to mention Lomadia's stand, where they got to "own Israphel's face" as Honeydew put it. Afterwards, carousel and rollercoaster rides made the two smile in delight. Horse riding added on, making their faces flushed with contentment. Nearing the end of the night, the two set out for the open café, where they ate the biggest cake they could get their hands on.

Finally, at the end, the couple snuck off to a quiet place where they could be together, just her and him. The sun was starting to set, and the more Honeydew saw the bright orb getting lower in the twilight sky, the more he grew nervous. Was Granny going to disappear? As the two sat down, the old woman leaned her head on his shoulder. Knowing it was his move now, the dwarf slowly raised his arm to put it round her shoulder.

Then she vanished.

Just as his hand was about an inch from her shoulder- she vanished. She had turned into a thousand sparkly particles and… just floated away. Honeydew rubbed sparkles off his face, still bewildered because of what had just happened. The only thing he knew was that she was gone.

Guess his night was officially over.

He pawed at the place where she once lingered, like a kitten at a cat toy, desperately hoping she'd still be there. About five seconds later, a gentle hand was placed on the dwarf's other shoulder. Honeydew turned to face his best friend, who had Lomadia at his side. In fact, everyone was there with him now, staring at the sunset that was once only there for Granny and his eyes only to see. The spaceman had concerned eyes for his friend as he nodded to him, silently asking him if he was alright. The dwarf, smiled, nodding back, and then returned to watching the sunset.

Even though she was gone, she was still watching over him.


End file.
